zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Suicide Scorpion
Introduction The Suicide Scorpion is General Rodall "Demo" Juhziz's main battle tank unit. It's the GLA's classic Scorpion light tank modified to carry high explosive packs into battle, allowing them to perform suicide charges when the battle goes desperate. Overview The Suicide Scorpion replaces the Cockroach suicide tank from Contra 009 Beta. It remains similar to the Cockroach, with a main cannon that inflicts a moderate, but slightly higher amount of damage compared to a normal Scorpion Tank. What sets it aside from the standard Scorpion, is its ability to switch between conventional and suicidal combat mode. In the former, the Scorpion will rely on its main cannon, in the latter, it will charge at its target and detonates its explosives pack up close, dealing heavy damage. When destroyed, the Suicide Scorpion will leave a small pack of explosives on the ground. The explosives pack is not stealthed like a land mine or a Demo Trap, but will inflict serious damage to tanks and infantries who are careless enough to trigger them. This is rather helpful in a retreating situation, where the explosives packs will block enemy units from either advancing forward, or from chasing your units. However, much like regular Scorpion Tanks, the Suicide Scorpion has rather thin armor for a tank and can be easily destroyed by AT weapons. Its firepower is also overall lackluster, as it does not benefit from the Scorpions Rockets upgrade, and when salvage crates are collected, the Suicide Scorpion's armor is reinforced, but its cannon is not upgraded. Upgrades Turbodiesel Engine * Increase the speed of the Suicide Scorpion. Available at the Palace at Rank 3. Toxin Shells * Lace the Suicide Scorpion's shells with anthrax and increase their effectiveness against infantry. Available at the Arms Dealer at Rank 1. Junk Repair * Allows the Suicide Scorpion to repair itself on the field. Available at the Palace at Rank 3. High Explosive Bombs * Increase the damage the Suicide Scorpion inflicts on suicide charge by 50%. Availabe at the Elbrus Storm at Rank 5. Salvage Upgrades Edit * Level 1: Reinforced armor. * Level 2: Further reinforced armor. * Any subsequent salvage create will be automatically converted to either cash ( $100 per crate) or veterancy ranks. Assessment Pros: * Cheap and easy to produce en mass ($550). * Packs slightly more punch per round than the standard Scorpion tank. * Fast and maneuverable for a MBT unit. Can be made faster with Turbodiesel upgrade. * Can upgrade itself by collecting salvage from destroyed vehicles. * Can be used as a suicide bomber. * Leaves a pack of explosives behind upon destruction. Cons: * Poor armor, very easy for AT units to destroy. * Weapon does not upgrade from collecting scraps. * Ineffective against infantry without Toxin Shells upgrade. * Helpless against aircraft. Quotes (In English) The Suicide Scorpion uses the same voice lines as the Scorpion Tank. Trivia *Originally, the Suicide Scorpion was known as the Cockroach, it reused the beta Scorpion design from Generals, giving it a more APC like appearance. *The Suicide Scorpion's main weapon was originally supposed to be upgradable by collecting scraps. However, it was later discovered that the upgrade was glitches and ended up cosmetic only, having no actual effect. Thus the upgrade was removed all together and the Suicide Scorpion can only upgrade its armor. See also * Scorpion Tank * Scorpion II Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Vehicles Category:Main Battle Tanks